Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto!
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: OneShot. Tras un largo dia en la oficina, el Nanadaime Hokage al fin puede regresar a su hogar, pero una extraña neblina cubre su camino, que sorpresas le esperan al Uzumaki..


**OneShot**

 _Disclaimer:_ _Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, todos los derechos reservados_

 _###########################################################################_

Las calles estaban vacías, la noche cubría a la aldea en un soporífero clima, ya con el otoño traía un clima más fresco e invitaba a descansar tras un arduo día de trabajo.

Nanadaime Hokage recorría las calles con un semblante taciturno. Largas horas en oficina intentando mantener a la aldea funcionando era un trabajo tan exhaustivo, incluso no grato por mantenerlo alejado de la alegría de su pequeña girasol, los berrinches de su tornillo y la sonrisa cándida de su luz del sol.

Cierto, su sueño desde que tenía memoria era ser reconocido como Hokage. Lo gritaba a todo pulmón cuando sentía que nadie le prestaba atención, marginándolo al olvido. Pero en el fondo siempre anheló el calor de un hogar, ser recibido por unos cariñosos brazos y reconfortado con amor familiar.

Su dulce Hinata, quien siempre lo había cuidado desde las sombras, admirándolo con su corazón puro de sentimientos indescriptibles, le había obsequiado la maravillosa familia que compartían, y aun hoy día ella mantenía a flote teniéndolo a él mismo encerrado en su oficina en la Torre Hokage con su paciencia y dedicación sin igual. Y la extrañaba horrores, acostarse teniéndola en sus brazos, aspirando su aroma de lirios con lavanda, calmándolo o incitándolo a amarla hasta tenerla exhausta sobre sí mismo. Su gentil luz que más anhela aquella noche fría que lo cobijara. Suspiro cansinamente, ya solo deseaba llegar a su casa.

Una espesa neblina fue subiendo desde la distancia, cubriendo varios edificios a lo lejos, pero el rubio no se había percatado, perdido en sus pensamientos inundados de caricias prodigadas por su amada esposa, hasta que al notar que su camino, apenas tenuemente iluminado por el farol de la calle lo hizo darse cuenta que ya parecía que no estaba en Konoha, o la Konoha modernizada.

Antes mismo de ponerse en estado de alerta, recriminándose interiormente de no prestar atención en su camino (y en el fondo preguntándose porque el tapete con pulgas que dormía en su interior jamás había dicho palabra alguna de algún enemigo cercano) sintió que era tacleado en su abdomen por un pequeño rubio conocido.

-Boruto..? –pregunto ante el primer nombre que le apareció en su mente, pero el chiquillo era más pequeño que su rebelde hijo gennin, además su vestimenta era nostálgicamente familiar, una remera algo raída, con el símbolo de su clan, Uzumaki, y unos cortos pantaloncillos, demasiados para el clima actual.

-Boruto..? NOP, MI NOMBRE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO Y SERE EL FUTURO HOKAGE TTEBAYO! –grito el pequeño niño con un sonrojo furioso y con lágrimas sin derramar de sus grandes ojos azules por haber sido confundido y en el peor caso que incluso su nombre haya sido desvirtuado a uno similar.

El Nanadaime estaba confuso, estaba seguro que aún estaba lucido cuando decidió dar por terminado su día laboral y regresar a su hogar. Incluso despidió a Shikamaru para que regresara al complejo Nara con su familia.

-es un sueño ttebayo..? –pregunto ausentemente el rubio mayor, suspirando con nostalgia, hubiera querido tanto dormir junto de Hinata aquella noche en especial.

-sueño ttebayo..? –pregunto el pequeño frunciendo sus pequeñas cejas –si fuera un sueño todos me verían como el gran Hokage que seré ttebayo! –musito el pequeño con un puchero indignado, haciendo que el Nanadaime sonriera con nostalgia.

-Sabes que, ven conmigo ttebayo.. –le ofreció el mayor al pequeño quien aún mantenía sus cejas fruncidas con desconfianza.

-quien eres ttebayo..? –a lo que el mayor solo amplió su sonrisa.

-aunque no lo parezca, soy tu pero como Hokage ttebayo.. –y así se giró para mostrar su espalda donde su capa estilo haori con la leyenda que decía "Nanadaime Hokage", a lo que el chiquillo solo pudo abrir ampliamente sus ojos comprendiendo al fin quien era el extraño con bigotes iguales al suyo.

-ERES YO TTEBAYO! SERE HOKAGE! SIIIIIIIIIIII LO HICE TTEBAYO! –festejaba eufórico el pequeño, mientras el mayor solo sonreía feliz por el festejo de su yo menor. Sin dudar, el menor se paralizo para luego agarrar la mano de su yo mayor para ir corriendo al único lugar que confirmaría las palabras dichas por el Nanadaime –quiero verlo.. quiero verlo.. quiero verlo.. –musitaba repetidamente haciendo que el Hokage supiera exactamente a donde iban.

Pero la espesa neblina impedía tener una visibilidad del camino, hasta que chocaron con un chico con mono naranja.

-ITEEEEEE! FIJATE POR DONDE VAS TTEBAYO! –grito el recién inaugurado gennin Uzumaki, teniendo que parpadear varias veces como lechuza al ver a un pequeño rubio demasiado familiar y un hombre con una capa y presencia bastante poderosa, como el viejo Sandaime.

-oh.. –solo pudo decir el Nanadaime, mientras el chiquillo fruncía su ceño mirando al recién inesperado gennin.

-y tu quien eres ttebayo..? –pregunto el menor, haciendo que el gennin se le apareciera unos garrapatas furiosas en su frente al notar como el pequeño imitaba su tic verbal.

-yo lo que pregunto ttebayo..! –contesto con furia contenida, pero antes que ambos se enzarzaran en una pelea, el mayor se manifestó manteniendo ambos a distancia con sus brazos.

-tranquilos.. somos el mismo Uzumaki Naruto.. Solo que el pequeño es de la época de la Academia mientras que el otro es cuando empezaba su carrera como shinobi, recién como gennin.. me equivoco ttebayo..?

Mientras el pequeño aceptaba las palabras de su yo Hokage, el gennin miraba cauteloso al hombre.

-y tu eres.. –pero el pequeño le interrumpió con entusiasmo.

-Es nuestro yo como Nanadaime Hokage ttebayo!

Los ojos del gennin brillaron a la comprensión de su futuro, para correr y ver la espalda del hombre quien sonreía por el entusiasmo de ambos chicos.

-Así es, cumplimos nuestro sueño de ser reconocidos como héroes y eso nos llevó a convertirnos en Hokage ttebayo..

-YAAATTAAAA! –saltaron ambos chicos festejando las palabras del hombre, hasta que pararon y en un acuerdo tácito empezaron a correr hacia el Monte Hokage, el Nanadaime solo negó exasperado por la hiperactividad de ambos chicos.

-no recordaba que tan molesto era a esa edad.. incluso creo que era peor que Boruto ttebayo!

Hasta que escucho como ambos gritaron de dolor, haciendo que el Hokage adoptara su semblante serio para ir hasta sus yo menores, encontrándose con el panorama de ver 3 Naruto caídos en medio de la calle tenuemente iluminado por el farol cubierto de neblina.

Solo que este Naruto era ya un joven hombre en sus 20 años. Con chaqueta negra sobre pantalones naranjas y su cabello al estilo del Nanadaime.

-Eh.. y esto.. que..? –el joven Naruto veía a un pequeño muy familiar, a otro con sus ropas gennin y finalmente se percató de la llegada de un hombre maduro con una chaqueta similar a la suya solo que con detalles naranjas en sus mangas y una capa haori con llamas muy similar a la usada por su padre Yondaime –quienes son ustedes ttebayo?

Nanadaime sonrió al reconocerse, tenía la edad de cuando finalmente los sentimientos de su amada Hinata eran correspondidos, ya estaban casados o aún era un tonto que no se había percatado de los profundos sentimientos de su esposa querida.

-eso es lo que pregunto ttebayo..! –salto el gennin, secundado por el menor. Pero ambos quedaron quietos dejando que el Nanadaime se acercara al joven quien se reconoció finalmente.

-eres yo, verdad ttebayo..? –pregunto al Hokage quien asintió con la cabeza –finalmente seré Hokage ttebayo..? –musitó con alegría retenida al fruncir el ceño y suspirar audiblemente antes de dirigir una mirada angustiada –y ella..? ella se casó con el cara de leche agria..? yo..

Tanto el gennin como el pequeño fruncieron su ceño, hasta que el de mono naranja jadeó asustado.

-SAKURA-CHAN SE CASO CON ALGUIEN QUE NO SEA CONMIGO TTEBAYO!

Su grito hizo que el pequeño hiciera una mueca inconforme, mientras el Nanadaime y el joven abrían ampliamente sus ojos ante las palabras de su yo joven.

-Sakura-chan..? no, ella aún está muy enamorada de Sasuke-teme, nunca nos hizo caso ttebayo.. no..

Y ante el silencio del joven, el gennin estaba demasiado confundido por el semblante tan depresivo de su yo mayor..?. Hasta que vio como el Hokage solo sonreía con nostalgia.

-Si no es con Sakura-chan..? con quien nos casamos ttebayo..? –pregunto el gennin al Hokage.

La pregunta solo arranco una sonrisa algo más zorruna del Hokage, pero el joven no pudo reprimir una mueca de indiferencia.

-Si no es con ella, no vale la pena casarse ttebayo..

-Y no piensas que vale la pena luchar por ella ttebayo? –le cuestiono el Hokage, ante las miradas intrigadas de ambos chicos, esperando la respuesta del joven.

-Ella me espero por muchos años.. la hice sufrir, no merezco sus sentimientos.. cuando me dijo adiós en el fondo sentí que merecía su rechazo, jamás le di una respuesta.. –y se acurruco en posición fetal, haciendo que los tres tuvieran una gota gruesa de sudor en sus nucas.

Hasta que el Nanadaime tuvo que suspirar y ayudar a su joven yo si quería que esto terminara y pudiera volver con su amada esposa.

-y si te dijera que ella tuvo sus motivos.. que sus sentimientos por ti aún están intactos, si vas por ella quizás tengas la oportunidad de ser feliz y formar la familia que siempre anhelaste ttebayo..

Esas palabras revitalizaron al deprimido joven, quien salto con entusiasmo al notar que si su yo Hokage decía aquello es que si pudo alcanzar a su princesa de ojos de luna.

-te has casado con ella verdad ttebayo..! –se acercó el joven al Hokage, y al notar sus ojeras, se preocupó –si estas con ella, porque estas tan exhausto..?

El Nanadaime dio un respingo algo sorprendido por la perspicacia de su yo joven, pero este ya era un Jounnin, bastante entrenado y podía ver el ambiente y las circunstancias, tantas horas de estudio al fin habían logrado el resultado de ser menos denso, bueno casi, si contaba que estuvo a punto de perder a Hinata por no haber sido más perspicaz en dilucidar sus sentimientos antes de que ella optara por irse con Toneri. Aún estaba resentido con el único habitante de la Luna, más valía que cumpliera su promesa de mantenerse alejado de su Princesa.

-digamos que ser Hokage y ser padre de familia cuesta mucho, y..

-PADRE DE FAMILIA TTEBAYO! –chillaron los tres al unísono.

-con mi esposa tuvimos dos hijos, un niño y una niña.. me convertí en Hokage para protegerlos a ellos con la aldea.. como una gran familia..

El joven Naruto sonreía ampliamente al notar que sabía de quien se trataba su esposa, era obvio por el semblante que poseía al hablar de ella, no extrañándose que le hiciera dos hijos teniendo ella el cuerpo de una diosa, le sorprendía más que no estuvieran encerrados en una habitación a todas horas. Un hilillo de sangre se filtró de sus narinas al notar sus pensamientos lujuriosos hacia la ex heredera Hyuuga, pero era un hombre, quien no tendría esos pensamientos. Eso último hizo que frunciera su ceño con sus celos enfermizos en especial contra un cara de leche agria que ahora la tenía en su poder. Ni hablar, la rescataría y la haría su mujer, como siempre ha dicho, no retrocedería en su palabra en recuperarla, aunque sea la última cosa que haga.

El Gennin aún no podía adivinar de quien estaban hablando pero le entusiasmo las palabras del Hokage al notar que al fin era reconocido por la aldea, teniendo el mismo objetivo que el viejo Sandaime de tener a todos los aldeanos como parte de su familia, mientras el mas pequeño estaba muy impaciente para llegar hasta el Monte Hokage, por lo que agarro la mano del Gennin y empezó a correr hacia dicho lugar. Tanto el joven como el Hokage, al notar la impaciencia del más pequeño, decidieron seguirlos, pero en el fondo ambos intuían que aún faltaban con quienes cruzarse.

Y a la luz de una farola, los cuatro pudieron notar la presencia de un joven con mono naranja con detalles negros y un haori rojo con llamas, y un gran pergamino en su espalda. Éste estaba meditando cuando percibió la llegada de los cuatro Naruto.

-no lo podía creer, pero viéndolos me doy cuenta que es real ttebayo.. –musitó el joven Sapo Sabio a la llegada del Nanadaime, del Jounnin, del Gennin y el pequeño de la Academia.

-supongo que has estado escaneando el perímetro ttebayo..? –pregunto el Hokage, haciendo que el Gennin y el pequeño fruncieran el ceño sin saber de qué estaban hablando.

-lo último que recuerdo es que Konoha estaba completamente destruida por Pain.. luego Hinata.. –se le había roto la voz al recordarla -le había gritado que huyera pero ella quería protegerme, me dijo tantas cosas que no entendía y.. yo.. solo supe que cuando Pain la había matado solo.. –el Sapo Sabio no pudo evitar sus lágrimas de impotencia.

Mientas el pequeño fruncía el ceño ante las palabras del Sapo Sabio, el Gennin estaba horrorizado al escuchar que una de sus camaradas, Hyuuga Hinata había arriesgado su vida para protegerlo. El Jounnin sintió una punzada en su corazón al recordar el alivio al saber que Hinata estaba viva, malherida pero viva, y el recuerdo de verla sonriéndole con alegría cuando regreso de su conferencia con Nagato, solo quería haber tenido más tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y no haber tardado tantos años en darle una respuesta a sus palabras. Mismos pensamientos similares corrían por la mente del Hokage, quien decidió dar un poco de alivio para su yo joven Sabio.

-su sacrificio no fue en vano, está a salvo y esperándote ttebayo..

Tanto para el Sabio como para el Jounnin, de distintas formas e interpretaciones, creyeron en lo dicho por el Hokage. Hasta que el Sabio vio detenidamente a sus versiones pasadas y futuras.

-que estamos haciendo aquí ttebayo..? es obvio que esta no es la Konoha de mi tiempo ttebayo.. –concluyo el Sabio, ante el ceño fruncido del Jounnin y Gennin.

-es lo que me preguntaba también ttebayo.. –musito el joven Jounnin.

-estamos perdiendo tiempo ttebayo! –chillo exasperado el más pequeño, agarrando la mano del Gennin y volviendo a correr a su destino, los tres mayores asintieron en un acuerdo tácito en llegar al Monte Hokage y tener una vista de su querida aldea.

Finalmente, al llegar a la cima del monte Hokage se llevaron la sorpresa que el lugar no estaba inhóspito, sino habían dos personas. Una de ellas era un joven rubio con una chaqueta blanca con el cuello naranja y pantalones naranjas, con un defecto bastante notorio, la falta de un brazo derecho, estaba sentado en cuclillas escuchando a un niño de no más de 4 años quien gesticulaba ruidosamente.

-y aunque me dejaron muy golpeado esos tres matones, esa niña bonita me agradeció muy gentilmente, nunca conocí alguien que me tratara tan bien, excepto el viejo Teuchi, su hija Ayame-neesan y Sandaime-jiji ttebayo!

De repente el mayor se levantó para mantener al más pequeño detrás suyo en un gesto protector, pero al ver los recién llegados y reconocerlos, parpadeaba con una mueca confusa.

-no recuerdo haber hecho tantos kage bushin con henge ttebayo..

El Nanadaime sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia los rostros de los Hokages, viendo su propio rostro tallado. Incluso amplió su sonrisa al escuchar los gritos emocionados de sus contrapartes pasadas, en especial de los más pequeños.

-SIIIIIII MI ROSTRO TALLADO EN EL MONTE HOKAGE TTEBAYO! –el más escandaloso de los jóvenes, el Gennin saltaba entusiasmado con el de la Academia y el más pequeño de todos recién notando donde estaba, solo gritaba eufórico por ver su rostro adulto en piedra.

El Sabio, el Jounnin, el "Manco" y el Hokage solo sonreían con nostalgia por la hiperactividad y el anhelo infantil de cumplir su más anhelado sueño.

-Así que nos convertimos en Nanadaime Hokage, cuanto tiempo Kakashi-sensei mantuvo la silla por nosotros ttebayo..? –pregunto el Naruto "Manco".

-Casi 10 años, me permitió disfrutar de mi familia.. verlos crecer y –se calló el Hokage alicaído –algunas veces desearía tener más tiempo, disfrutar entrenar con Boruto, jugar con Hima.. y sobre todo estar con mi amada Hime..

Mientras el Sabio y el Manco no supieron exactamente de quien estaba mencionando, suponiendo quizás de una cierta compañera pelirrosa, pero en el fondo sabían que no era ella, no por la forma que hablaba el Hokage. Por otro lado el Jounnin solo sonreía ampliamente al conocer los nombres de sus hijos con la Byakugan no Hime.

Pero no pudieron continuar cuando en medio de la cima del Monte Hokage, un tren hizo su parada. Y de ella salió una bella mujer de larga cabellera negroazulada atada en una coleta baja, una blusa blanca con un blusón morado a modo de vestido corto sobre unos pantalones shinobi azul marino.

El corazón del Hokage casi se detuvo al reconocer a su esposa en sus 25 años, cuando tuvo recién a Himawari, su dulce mirada escaneando el ambiente.

-Han llegado todos, que bueno.. tenemos unos minutos –comento a tres siluetas, quienes estaban ocultas por las sombras del tren, pero para cuatro personas eran fácilmente identificables.

La primera persona era una bella mujer pelirroja con larga cabellera, ojos violetas, con una blusa blanca debajo de un largo vestido verde; ella escaneaba el lugar encontrando a tres niños mirándola encandilados por su presencia. La mujer no soporto más y fue corriendo hasta ellos para abrazarlos y jamás soltarlos.

El primero en reaccionar fue el más pequeño de 4 años, quien instintivamente corrió a los brazos de la mujer llorando sin detenerse. Una vez en los brazos de la pelirroja no paraba de hipar, de repente sintió otro par de brazos del niño de la Academia quien también abrazaba a la mujer con tanto entusiasmo. Finalmente el Gennin, tímidamente se acercó para con temor tomar un mechón de su larga cabellera.

-Me gusta tu cabello ttebayo –musito quedamente el Gennin con una tímida sonrisa que derritió el corazón de la mujer.

-Oh mis pequeños ttebaneeee –chillo la mujer agarrando al Gennin apretujándolo con los más pequeños.

El Sabio y el Manco estaban conmocionados por la estampa de la mujer, hasta que la aparición de un hombre albino de larga cabellera, ojos negros con marcas rojas de sus ojos, ropa shinobi al estilo Kabuki, sonreía ampliamente hacia su discípulo y ahijado.

-Yoh.. –había levantado una mano en señal de saludo, pero fue sepultado por ambos jóvenes al grito de "EROSENNIN".

Finalmente el Jounnin y el Hokage reconocieron la tercera silueta, el hombre por quien habían admirado toda su vida, Yondaime Hokage, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkõ, su padre Namikaze Minato.

-hemos venido a desearles un feliz cumpleaños.. –había dicho antes de sentir como ambos lo abrazaban con fuerza, haciendo que el Yondaime sonriera feliz por como su hijo había llegado a convertirse en un gran hombre.

Kushina finalmente se acercó con los más jóvenes junto de su esposo y el padrino de sus hijos.

-hoy es un día especial, mi pequeño.. y las deidades nos permitieron este pequeño momento para decirte que.. –Kushina acariciaba a cada una de las versiones de su hijo amado –te amo, daría mi vida siempre por la tuya.. y que recuerdes que no estás solo..

-que la vida te presentara muchas pruebas –continuó Minato mirando a cada uno –pero confiamos en ti para superarlas..

-estamos muy orgullosos de ti –concluyo Jiraiya, en especial al Nanadaime quien siempre anhelo tener a su pervertido maestro a su lado cuando se proclamara como Hokage –y aunque no nos veamos, siempre estamos contigo en tu corazón..

Cada uno de los Naruto estaban recibiendo esas palabras en su alma, como un bálsamo para sus inquietudes y temores actuales.

-Sumimasen min´na.. ya se está agotando el tiempo permitido.. –anuncio Hinata con una sonrisa agridulce –pero debo llevarlos a cada uno a su momento y lugar..

-Claro Hinata-chan, gracias por tu esfuerzo –comento Kushina con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que cada Naruto desconcertado se preguntara que estaba haciendo esa bonita mujer en aquel lugar.

-fue tu esposa quien organizo esto.. –le respondió Minato ante la pregunta colectiva, logrando que cada uno de los Naruto gritaran, incluso el Hokage.

-MI ESPOSAAAAA?

-se parece mucho a la niña gentil que rescate de esos matones ttebayo.. –murmuro el pequeño de 4 años.

-ella es la única niña que no me mira mal en la Academia.. una vez la defendí de unos compañeros que la estaban molestando ttebayo –rememoró el pequeño que iba a la Academia.

-siempre pensé que era sosa, rara, pero es una buena persona ttebayo.. –musito el Gennin recordando a su camarada Hyuuga.

-es muy valiente y si ella está aquí.. quiere decir que ella estará bien ttebayo –suspiro aliviado el Sapo Sabio.

-su candidez y gentileza siempre me ha sorprendido, me ha estado ayudando desde que estoy esperando la prótesis de Tsunade-obaachan ttebayo.. –comento el Manco al verla mucho más bonita de lo que recordaba de su época.

-si será mi esposa, debo evitar esa boda a toda costa, la voy a rescatar y será MI esposa, aunque sea lo último que haga ttebayo! –se prometió el Jounnin con una determinación de acero.

-veo que has seguido mi consejo –se acercó Jiraiya al Nanadaime, mientras este fruncía el ceño confuso –ante la duda, escoge a la más tetuda..

-EROSENNIN TTEBAYO! –grito el Nanadaime totalmente ofuscado por las palabras del GamaSennin quien se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Cuídate, y cuida a tu familia, no permitas que tus deberes de Hokage se interpongan en tu papel de padre y en especial de esposo, nunca sabes que habrá alguien queriendo sacarte a tu hermosa mujer de tu lado..

El Nanadaime se congelo ante esa posibilidad y se prometió firmemente nunca descuidar a su esposa, quien con el pasar de los años pareciera que jamás envejecía, sino era aún más bella y deseable. Definitivo, la haría vestirse de monja para evitar que miradas pervertidas se posen en ella, incluso Boruto lo podría ayudar en espantar a esos sabandijas roba esposas. Y eso le hizo recordar que su pequeña Himawari también estaba heredando la belleza de su madre. Definitivo, las haría vestirse como monjas si salen a la calle.

-Por favor, acudan al tren para volver a casa.. aunque no recuerden los detalles sentirán que sus preocupaciones y angustias se esfumaran con el correr de los días.. –menciono Hinata con una dulce sonrisa, siendo el primero en subir el pequeño de 4 años.

-Gracias por esto neechan ttebayo..! –agradeció el pequeño haciendo que Hinata se acuclillara para abrazarlo tiernamente.

\- te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado cuando era muy pequeña.. serás un gran shinobi, nunca desanimes.. siempre habrá alguien que te cuida.. –le dio un beso en su frente haciendo que el pequeño sonriera ampliamente, para luego despedirse de todos y subir al tren.

-eres muy bonita ttebayo –menciono el pequeño de la Academia.

-y tu muy generoso en cuidarme cuando estaba en la Academia.. nunca pierdas los ánimos y sigue trabajando arduamente para cumplir tu sueño de ser Hokage.. –también Hinata lo abrazo para luego darle un beso en su frente.

El chico se despidió igual que su predecesor y dio una última mirada a su rostro tallado en piedra para luego gritar "YATTA" y subir al tren.

-oye oye oye, ahora es mi turno ttebayo! –fue el Gennin quien estaba entusiasmado por escuchar de la Hyuuga mayor algunas palabras.

-tu nindo es tu vida Naruto-kun, un orgulloso fracasado que conoce la verdadera fuerza de nunca rendirse y seguir siempre para adelante, tu voluntad inquebrantable siempre me ha hecho admirarte.. sigue firme sin mirar atrás.. –y aquí Hinata lo abrazo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla –siempre he tenido fe en ti..

Muy azorado y con el corazón radiante de alegría, el Gennin devolvió el abrazo para luego despedirse de todos y subir al tren.

-gomen Hinata.. has quedado malherida por mi culpa ttebayo –fue el turno del Sapo Sabio en acercarse a la versión adulta de su preciosa camarada Hyuuga.

-al contrario Naruto-kun, daría mi vida siempre por ti, mis sentimientos de admiración que he alimentado desde niña se convirtieron en fuerza para poder alcanzarte y caminar a tu lado.. no me importa mi vida si con ella puedo salvarte –y antes que el Sapo Sabio protestara ella lo callo poniendo un dedo en sus labios –por favor, regresa sano y salvo, es todo lo que pido..

Hinata se acercó al Sabio para abrazarlo y besarle una mejilla con mucho amor, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara hasta las orejas, sin mirar atrás se adentró al tren.

Fue el turno del Naruto sin un brazo, quien azorado se acercó a la Hyuuga quien lo sonreía con ternura.

-creo que nunca podre agradecerte por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por mi cuidándome ttebayo.. –iba a continuar cuando es interrumpido por un abrazo de la Hyuuga.

-tu vida no es solo tuya.. lo recuerdas..? –mencionó quedamente Hinata con su mirada brillante –y aunque la guerra dejo secuelas, seguimos adelante.. por favor no desanimes y sigue luchando por tus ideales Naruto-kun..

Hinata le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz, haciendo que el joven enrojeciera tanto y tartamudeara una rápida despedida a todos para subir al tren.

-asi que estamos casados ttebayo..? –pregunto casualmente el Jounnin haciendo reír a la Hyuuga –dejaste plantado al cara de leche agria..? di que sí, di que sí lo dejaste plantado ttebayo..?

-la verdad has interrumpido en el momento exacto –contesto divertida Hinata ante el festejo mudo del Jounnin quien levanto su puño en señal de victoria –no me dejes esperando mucho tiempo Naruto-kun..

Y cuando le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, el Jounnin giro su rostro haciendo que la mujer le besara en la comisura de sus labios.

-Naruto-kun! Mis besos son para mi esposo.. no seas impaciente.. –riño suavemente ante las carcajadas del Jounnin y la mirada furiosa del Nanadaime.

El Jounnin abrazo impulsivamente a la mujer para luego despedirse de unos divertidos Jiraiya y Minato, exasperada Kushina y colérico Nanadaime.

Cuando los seis Naruto habían abordado el tren, fue el turno de los tres visitantes abordar para su viaje de regreso. El Nanadaime sonreía feliz por haberlos tenido por un momento en aquel día en especial, pero ya estaba ansioso por regresar a su hogar, junto de sus hijos y de su amada y actual esposa.

No había necesidad de palabras, solo un gesto.. el abrazo de Kushina, el choque de puños con Minato y la mano de Jiraiya en su cabeza. Todo se había dicho.

Cuando el Nanadaime iba a subir detrás de los demás, Hinata lo detuvo con su palma derecha sobre el amplio pecho del rubio.

-Hinata..?

-Tu lugar es aquí Naruto-kun.. te esperan en tu hogar.. no pierdas tiempo contemplando el pasado ni angustiándote por el futuro.. disfruta del presente, un regalo precioso de todos aquellos que no están aquí y que desean que disfrutes tu vida..

Ya subiendo al tren, el Nanadaime se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-y mi beso.. lo has besado a todos ttebayo!

-el tuyo te espera al regresar a casa.. apresúrate!

Y la niebla desapareció. Y la entrada a su hogar con la inscripción Uzumaki dándole la bienvenida. Parpadeó varias veces confuso.

-habré imaginado todo ttebayo?

Solo se dispuso a ingresar a su silenciosa casa con luces apagadas y por un momento un doloroso deja vu lo asaltó de su época de adolescencia. Pero al ver las macetas de plantas tan delicadamente cuidadas supo que su familia estaba adentro, dormidos pero esperándolo inconscientemente sabiendo que siempre los protegería de cualquier amenaza.

Ya descalzado en un silencio sepulcral del recibidor, apenas puso su pie en el escalón para subir las escaleras se percató de unos murmullos desde la cocina, por lo que fue a investigar, solo que al prender las luces una lluvia de confeti exploto sobre su coronilla y amplio sus ojos y su sonrisa al notar a su amada esposa con un gorro conmemorativo a juego usado por Himawari quien llevaba en su mano una torta decorada. Boruto estaba algo apartado pero con un sonrojo por haber sido forzado por su hermanita en usar el gorro conmemorativo.

-TANJOUBI OMEDETOU PA-PA! –chillo Himawari dándole la torta a su padre para que soplara las velas. Naruto solo reacciono instintivamente soplando las velas mientras Hinata aplaudía con alegría, para después agarrar la torta de su hija para llevarla a la mesa mientras la niña saltaba a los brazos de su padre quien solo atinó a sostenerla levemente aturdido pero muy emocionado por tan dichosa sorpresa.

-Tanjoubi Omedetou Touchan ttebasa –musito incomodo su primogénito quien sonrojado no le dirigía la mirada a su progenitor. Tenía dos regalos en sus manos, uno era el dibujo hecho de su hermana preciosa y el otro un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel regalo –de parte de Hima y de mi ttebasa..

Aun sosteniendo a Himawari con su brazo izquierdo, recibió los obsequios con el derecho con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto-kun.. –escuchó con un escalofrío el susurro de su esposa al oído con un beso en su mejilla y un guiño recordatorio de que su verdadero regalo lo daría en la privacidad de su habitación.

-Arigatou –murmuro emocionado el Uzumaki al sentir que su vida finalmente había logrado lo que siempre había anhelado: Su familia.

Omake 01

Se veía al Nanadaime disfrutando de un pedazo generoso de pastel, sentado en la oficina del Hokage cuando entro Shikamaru.

-Estas comiendo pastel en el almuerzo..? –pregunto el Concejal Nara.

-Anoche ya no tuve oportunidad de disfrutarlo, los niños fueron a dormir muy tarde y mi amada Hime me dio mi espectacular regalo de cumpleaños –aquí la sonrisa pervertida del Uzumaki le dio la pista suficiente para saber qué tipo de regalo le dio su esposa –por eso Hinata-hime me preparo este delicioso bentou de cumpleaños para disfrutarlo hoy porque me desperté muy tarde para disfrutar un buen desayuno ttebayo..

-bueno.. por cierto, el regalo de mi parte es.. Mas Papeleo.. –confesó Shikamaru con una sonrisa siniestra.

-EHHHH ttebayo.. –suspiro agobiado el Hokage –eres malo Shikamaru..

Omake 02

-Fue bueno el momento no..? –había dicho Jiraiya, ante el asentimiento de la pareja Namikaze –y pensar que todo fue planeado por la madre de Hinata.

La mencionada Hinata de coleta baja deshizo su henge, mostrando que en verdad se trataba de Hyuuga Hanamei, quien tenía los mismos rasgos y pelo que su hija mayor.

-No podía pasar la oportunidad de dar un pequeño regalo a mi yerno.. –confesó la suegra del Nanadaime.

-ERES LA MEJOR HANAMEI TTEBANE! –saltó Kushina sobre su consuegra.

-Sé que Naruto hará su mejor esfuerzo en ser feliz con su familia.. después de todo lo que ha sacrificado es lo mínimo que merece –mencionó Minato, ante una palmada amistosa de su sensei.

-y habrá más momentos así.. tienen una larga vida por delante.. –comento Jiraiya orgulloso de su ahijado, discípulo y legado shinobi.

-Ahora a planear el cumpleaños de Hinata-chan ttebane, quien está conmigo!

-estoy encantada de ayudarte y sé que Neji-chan también lo estará..

-Oh se me ocurre algo.. –comenzó Minato y los cuatro se prestan para planear la siguiente sorpresa.

Siendo esa ya otra historia.

Fin.

#############################################################################

Y este es un pequeño homenaje para nuestro querido Ninja Cabeza Hueca Numero 1 en Sorprender a la Gente por su cumpleaños.

Por favor recuerden la campaña " **Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario** " que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores sí. Acosadores no.

Arigatou gozaimazu.

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


End file.
